


Shocking Trainer

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Bestiality, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Large Cock, M/M, Pokephilia, Small Penis, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash confronts Lt. Surge when Pikachu is hurt and gets more then he bargins for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

LT. Surge headed into the locker room in his gym planning to take a shower as he'd worked up a sweat battling trainers all day beating them all of course his trusty Raichu walked with him also having worked up a sweat during the battles  
Ash had found his way in to the gym to confront LT. Surge about how he treated people and their pokemon  
Lt.Surge had just started to take off his shirt when he heard the door to his gym open "WE"RE CLOSED FOR THE DAY!" he hollered out as he stopped stripping and waited to see if there would be a response  
Quickly Ash followed the sound of Lt. Surge's voice to the locker room, walking in trying to be brave

"oh it's you" Surge said dismissively "come to cry about your Pikachu like the big baby you are?" he teased the boy with Raichu giving his version of a laugh  
Blushing lightly at being called a baby, Ash stood tall and said "I came to make you apologize for how you treat people"

"you want me to apologize huh?" Surge said as he looked down his nose at the boy "and how were you planning on making me boy?  
Ash started to stutter because he had not actually thought how to do it

"you don't know huh?" Surge said looking the boy up and down and approaching him "did you really come here for me to apologize, or was it that you felt guilty that your Pikachu got hurt and you couldn't do anything?"  
"uh..." Ash started unsure of himself and feeling oddly aroused by Lt.Surge's dominant attitude 

"yeah that's it isn't it?" Surge said as he picked Ash up with ease showing off his strength "do you want my help getting rid of that guilt?" he asked affecting a fatherly tone  
Ash could not help but nod in reply to the strong Gym Leader  
"alright boy" he said and sat down laying the boy on his lap and pulling down the back of his pants "now our match lasted 20 mins, so I'll give you 20 swats sound fair?" he asked the boy keeping up the fatherly tone  
Ash looked unsure but nodded his head as his bare as was up in the air

Surge rubbed his hand over the boy's ass marveling at how smooth it was and how his hand could cover both cheeks "alright then just let Daddy Surge take care of you" he said in that same tone as he lifted his hand and brought it down with a loud smack  
Ash leaked a few tears at the initial sting but was surprised that it quickly faded away and his small 3 inch cock started to become erect from the spanking

Surge gave him the next 3 smacks quickly watching as Ash's cheeks reddened more with each hit  
By the tenth smack Ash could not hold back any more an a moan escaped him  
"oh does the baby like his spankings?" Surge teased as he quickly brought the count to 14 Ash's cheeks now a bright red which just made it more beautiful in Surge's eyes  
Ash blushing almost as red as his ass moaned out "yes Daddy"

"that's it baby don't be embarrassed, Daddy doesn't mind" he said as he reached the 20 mark "that was 20 do you want Daddy to stop or continue baby boy?"  
"Please more, Daddy" pleaded Ash while he humped Lt. Surge's leg

Surge smiled down at the boy "okay baby, Daddy will" he said and started up once more no longer counting as he just kept bringing his hand down on Ash's bright red ass cheeks  
The spanking continued until Ash let out a loud moan and had the first orgasm of his life  
Surge stopped and rubbed Ash's bright red and warm ass as he watched the boy come down from his high "did baby like his spankings from Daddy?" he asked even though he could tell just from how the boy was in his lap  
"Yes Daddy I loved it" Ash said with a smile  
Surge smiled "lets get these off" he says as he stands Ash up and takes his pants and underwear off "oh looks like baby had an accident" he said as he saw the wet spot where Ash's small load had quickly soaked into his underwear "does baby need to go back to pull ups?" he asked teasingly as he set them to the side and pulled Ash into his lap facing him  
Ash snuggled his face into his new Daddy's massive pecs

Surge held him a bit "you didn't answer Daddy, does baby need to go back to pull ups?" he asked again with more emphasis on the word baby  
Ash moaned and nodded his head 

"good boy, I'll be sure to get some for you then" Surge said as he moved a hand down to Ash's ass and squeezed one of his cheeks as Raichu bounced up his cock hard "looks like Raichu wants to feed you baby, would you like him to give you milk?" he asked as he lifted up his Raichu  
Ash smiled brightly and said "yes Daddy"

Surge smiled and held Raichu in his arm and brought Ash's mouth down to his hard cock "here's your bottle then" he said and bottle was an apt description as Raichu's cock was as long and thick as a medium sized baby bottle  
Ash started eagerly sucking on Raichu's cock to get his milk moaning at the taste while grinding his on ass against his Daddy's crotch

Surge smiled as his cock grew under Ash's grinding as he ran a hand through the boy's hair "yeah that's it baby" he encouraged as Raichu moaned out the first part of his name ready to unload his heavy balls but wanting to make the boy work for it  
Ash sucked even harder as his small cock twitched once he heard the praise of his Daddy  
Surge looked at Raichu and knew he was gonna blow soon "here it comes baby, drink all your milk and one day you might be as big and strong as me" he said as he continued rubbing Ash's head "Raichu!" the pokemon cried out as he came filling Ash's mouth with it's thick seed  
Ash swallowed as fast as he could but a little leaked out around his mouth

Surge seeing this smirked and wiped it up while Raichu just kept cumming into his mouth for a solid 2 minutes having been pent up for a while  
after Ash finished drinking Raichu's cum he let out a burp and realized his throat tingled

"good boy" Raichu said as his cock softened in Ash's mouth  
"what" Ash asked thinking he was hearing things  
Surge chuckled "most people don't know but drinking the cum of a pokemon allows you to understand all pokemon of that type" he said as he pulled Ash away from Raichu's cock "Surge knew before he got me" the pokemon informed  
"Daddy is the best, thank you so much" Ash said as he hugged his Daddy

"Daddy's not done yet, cause baby needs his medicine" Surge said his cock fully erect and bulging up into Ash's ass through his underwear  
"okay Daddy" Ash said as he snuggled into his Daddy's body

Surge smiled and reached under Ash and undid his pants freeing his foot long 3 inch thick cock from them as he wore no underwear "now this medicine has to be given here" Surge said as he poked at the boy's tight virgin pucker "so Daddy has to stretch you first okay baby?"  
"okay Daddy" Ash said in a childish voice  
Surge smiled "so brave baby" he said as he pushed a finger into the tight hole going slowly so as to not hurt the boy  
"ah..." moaned Ash as his hole was touched for the first time in his life

Surge just kept pushing the finger in before sliding it in and out "such a good boy" he praised  
Ash's reply was mumbled as his face was pressed into Lt. Surge's chest but his tongue took in the flavor of sweat and he loved it, so he started licking his Daddy's chest 

"oh do you like Daddy's taste?" he asked as he pushed a second finger in and started using a scissoring motion to stretch his hole  
"yes Daddy, you taste amazing" moaned Ash as he moved towards his Daddy's nipple  
"well then why don't you clean Daddy's pits" Surge suggested and lifted his free arm, as Raichu had left after Ash sucked him off, revealing his pit as he continued fingering Ash adding a third finger  
"I can Daddy?" Ash asked in wonder 

"of course baby, Daddy was going to shower before you came so now you can give him a tongue bath" he said in his fatherly tone as he added a fourth finger to the boy's hole  
Ash moaned and buried his face in the sweaty pit licking at it 

"yeah that's it baby, I'm gonna give you your medicine now so just keep cleaning Daddy" Surge said as he removed his fingers before lining up his cock and pushing the head past the ring of muscles with a pop

Ash groaned as he was stretched but kept cleaning his Daddy's pit  
After he was a good ways in Surge lifted his other arm so Ash could get that pit too as his body weight had him sliding slowly down Surge's cock  
Ash moaned as his Daddy's balls touched his ass while still cleaning the first pit

"such a good boy taking all of Daddy's cock" Surge praised as he stayed still with Ash fully seated on his cock while cleaning his pit "don't forget to clean the other one" he said in a kind tone  
Ash switched to the other pit while bouncing on his Daddy's cock

"that's it baby bounce on Daddy's cock" he praised lightly thrusting up into the boy as he bounced on him  
Ash increased his pace to please his Daddy

"oh yeah keep going" he praised some more as his cock started leaking pre into his hole  
Ash worked hard to please his Daddy 

"here comes your first dose" Surge said as he came into Ash's hole filling him full of his seed  
Ash moaned and shot his own load on his Daddy's stomach 

"good boy, keep bouncing Daddy has more medicine for you" he said to the boy his cock still hard inside him  
Ash bounced on the thick cock until it had shot three more loads in him and he could not bounce any more

"good boy taking all your medicine like that" Surge said as he rubbed a hand over Ash's slightly bulging stomach which was hard from all the cum inside the boy  
"thank you Daddy" ash said as he draped over his Daddy close to falling asleep he mumbled "I wish I could stay with you forever, and not go traveling anymore" ending with a yawn

"don't worry about that baby, I'll take care of everything" Surge said as he watched the boy doze off as he pulled out his mobile phone and made some calls while the boy slept

Ash dreamed of training under his Daddy helping keep other weaklings from challenging him and all the milk and medicine he would take  
Surge finished his calls just as Raichu came in carrying a package of pull ups for when Ash awoke and the special badge that would allow Ash to stay as long as he wanted and be able to keep his pokemon  
Ash woke to the sound of his friends voices arguing with his Daddy and found himself fully dressed so he went to see what was the commotion 

"what do you mean he doesn't want to continue, he owes me a bike!" Misty screeched like a banshee "I want to hear it from him not you" Brock said sternly but not yelling "he's asleep right now you'll have to wait" Surge says as he ignores Misty's screeching  
Ash walked out while cutely rubbing his eyes and yawning before walking up to Lt. Surge and hugging him

"hey there sleepy head" Surge says as he hugs the boy back "your friends are here asking about you" he says as Misty continues her bitching and Brock asks if what Surge said about him staying here to train under him was true  
"yes I am staying here to train for a long time" Ash answered Brock while ignoring Misty

"are you sure?" Brock asked wanting to be sure that it was what Ash really wanted while Misty continued bitching now about how everyone was ignoring her while Surge just held onto the boy gently  
Ash looked Brock straight in his eyes and said "I am dead certain

Brock smiled and nodded dragging Misty with him as she continued to bitch "he can visit, but she'll be turned away at the door" Surge said "oh yeah I have a surprise for you" he said as he whistled and both Raichu and Pikachu entered with Pikachu in a diaper and nuzzling Raichu like Ash was doing with Surge  
"Pikachu, buddy how are you doing" Ash asked with a huge grin

"Hi Ash, I'm happy now that I have Daddy" he said as he nuzzled Raichu who smiled smugly "like Pokemon like trainer huh?" Surge says with a laugh as both he and Raichu are Daddy's and Ash and his Pikachu are baby's  
"yes Daddy" said Ash as he was picked up and sat on Lt.Surges shoulder while laughing  
Surge smiled and carried his baby around a lot happier than he'd been in a long time as both Pikachu and Raichu followed with Pikachu riding on Raichu's back


	2. New Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash trains with his Daddy and makes a new friend

Surge smiled as he sat with Ash in his lap his pull up pulled down in the back as he had his cock filling his hole "now since your pikachu is gonna stay one you need to be focusing on speed not power" he explained as he had raichu acting defense  
"okay Daddy so Pikachu should use attacks like Double Team and Quick Attack to keep opponents from hitting him easily" Ash said as he slowly bounced on His Daddy's cock

"that's right baby, he makes his enemies waste energy trying to hit him and when he sees an opening he hits 'em hard and fast" Surge explained emphasizing his point by giving a quick jab to Ash's prostate  
"I understand Daddy" Moaned out Ash while watching Pikachu jump and run around he noticed something and asked Surge "Daddy why is Pikachu's tail starting to glow silver when he jumps" while grinding his ass down

"Good eye Baby, that's a move called Iron Tail and is actually quite shocking to see your pikachu able to power it as it's a rather difficult move to train" Surge said as he ruffled Ash's hair as he praised him "we'll work him on it after we get his speed up more"  
with a bright smile Ash nodded his head and bounced a little faster, proud of pleasing his Daddy 

"now an important thing to remember is that while he's fast there will always be a faster pokemon, so never stop training him on it" Surge said as he moved Ash onto all fours and took control on the pounding  
"yes Daddy" moaned out Ash as he commanded Pikachu to continue the exercises while also hearing Raichu giving Pikachu a lecture

Surge pounded Ash's hole as Raichu lectured Pikachu "now when facing another opponent that also relies on speed you want to keep your eye on them" he explained as he blocked another attack "when facing an opponent like me your main goal is to make us waste our energy trying to hit you, and don't always wait for an order sometimes you'll have to rely on instinct"  
Pikachu shot back "understood Daddy" while running his training regiment and noticing his Trainer being fucked

seeing Pikachu distracted Raichu smacked him as he approached "stay focused on your opponent one moment of inattention is all they need" he said with a slight spark showing on his tail  
Pikachu quickly sped back up avoiding random attacks from Raichu and working to go even faster. Ash was moaning as his Daddy pounded his hole loving every second of it

Raichu smirked seeing new determination when Surge called out "alright, that's the end of training on speed, now Raichu teach him some Endurance~" he said putting an emphasis on the word as he continued pounding Ash's hole as Raichu's cock sprang from his sheath "you heard him, time for your other training"  
Pikachu quickly ran over to his Daddy and waited for his orders even though he knew what to do his Daddy would not be pleased if he started without being told too

"good baby, now turn around and get on all fours" Raichu ordered as during training Pikachu wasn't required to be padded as he wouldn't be in a battle either  
Pikachu complied and got into position with his tail in the air exposing his hole to his Daddy

"good boy, you kept it nice and loose just as I ordered" Raichu said before slamming his cock home and imitating as his trainer did to his baby's trainer fucking him hard and fast, Surge meanwhile had pulled Ash's pull up down enough for his cock to be seen as he played with it in one hand  
Ash and Pikachu both let out loud moans at their respective Daddy's actions

Both smirked and doubled their efforts aiming for their respective baby's prostate  
Because Ash had been getting fucked longer he was the first to break and beg "may I please cum Daddy" in a moaning voice

"since you have been good today and asked nicely you may" Surge said as he rammed his cock into Ash's prostate  
Ash moaned out, pushing back as he shot his small load of cum while saying "I Love you Daddy"

"love you too baby" Surge replied as he shoved his cock all in and blew his load  
Ash groaned as he felt his Daddy's cum fill him up and saw Pikachu going through his Endurance training which was him getting fucked by his Daddy for over 2 hours and not being able to cum

Surge pulled out slowly and pulled Ash's pull up so it covered him and pulled him into his lap "such a good boy Ash, so much better behaved than you were" he praised him as he held him  
Ash happily curled up into his Daddy "I can not wait to keep you from having to waste time Daddy" he said with a grin

"as a matter of fact, we have a challenger coming later today who will be your first test" Surge informed his baby as he kissed the back of Ash's neck  
Ash was happy and asked what time and what he should wear while hugging his Daddy

"Around noon, so four hours" Surge told Ash "as for what to wear I had an outfit similar to mine made for you, which you'll wear over your pull up while Pikachu will be naked"  
"Okay Daddy" Ash said excitedly

(neither of us can do battles)  
"Haha what a loser" Gary Oak exclaimed having just beaten Ash "and look now he's crying like a baby" he continued as his posse of cheerleaders all gave tittering laughs to accompany his jeers  
Ash was ashamed that he lost the first match and disappointing his Daddy so as hard as he tried he could not hold back the tears

"I don't know what the gym leader sees in a loser like you" Gary continued not seeing Surge enter the room "a crybaby and a loser doesn't deserve to be part of a gym"  
Ash fell to his knees at Gary's harsh words crying and thinking that maybe they were true

"That is enough out of you!" Surge shouted as he walked over and laid a comforting hand on Ash's head "if you continue to debase my apprentice I will ban you from my gym, lets see you win the league then" he threatened making Gary pale and shut up  
Ash slowly started hiccuping as he tried to calm down from his emotional outburst

"You okay?" Surge asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear  
"yes Daddy" Ash muttered through his hiccups 

"grab Pikachu and I'll put this punk in his place" he said to Ash as he looked at Gary "now then since you beat my apprentice you've earned the right to face me" he said as Raichu sauntered out onto the battlefield  
Ash sat and watched amazed at how fast his Daddy beat Gary and then literally kicked him out of the Gym

Surge smirked as the door shut after the punk and his cheerleaders "come here baby" he said waving Ash down with a kind smile  
Ash walked over looking down with a few stray tears still coming out of his eyes "I am sorry Daddy, Please do not be mad at me" he said in a quiet voice

"Oh baby, I'm not mad" Surge said tilting his head back and kissing his tears away "I haven't been training you long this was just to see how far you've come, and I think you did quite well" he praised Ash  
Ash hugged his Daddy and said "I wish I had one Gary has always been mean to me"

"that boy obviously is blind, either that or he's repressed his feelings for you" Surge said as he held Ash to him "anyone that could be mean to you is obviously in denial"  
Ash giggled and leaned up to kiss his Daddy

Surge leaned down to meet his lips before pulling away "now I'm expecting guests soon, would you like to keep wearing this or would you prefer to just be in your pull ups?"  
"what would you prefer Daddy" Ash asked with a cute smile on his face  
Surge smiled "my guests are aware of my preferences, so clothes off" he said as he kissed Ash's forehead and lead him to their quarters in the gym where there was a secondary entrance for those on more friendly visits  
Ash complied and stripped his Battling outfit off folding it and following his Daddy to wait on his Guests  
They didn't wait long before Lance champion of the Indigo League entered "ah, Lance wonderful to see you this is Ash my baby" he said waving to the pull up wearing boy "it's a pleasure to meet you cutie" the man said and placed a kiss on Ash's forehead  
Ash blushed at the compliment and said "thank you"

"you got a keeper there Surge" Lance said to the man as they got down to business discussing the tournament that was to take place in a few months time  
Ash sat contently on his Daddy's lap for a while as they talked 

as they concluded business Surge offered to let Lance play with Ash, but the man turned him down as he still needed to visit a couple more of the gym leaders that day "well it's an open invitation" Surge said and Lance nodded before giving Ash another kiss on the forehead before he left  
Ash said "goodbye, and I really hope you will come back soon" with puppy dog eyes aimed at the Dragon trainer

Lance stumbled as he left "those should be illegal" he said to the boy before he climbed onto his Dragonite's back and flew off  
Ash hugged his Daddy and asked "you said Guests Daddy, so is someone else coming"

"yes, a pokemon expert named Bill will be here shortly along with a young man who was sent to him by Professor Elm"  
"I know Bill Daddy, but who is Professor Elm" a confused Ash asked

"he's like Professor Oak only he works in a region called Johto" Surge explained as he held the boy "there they recently discovered a new pre-evolution all I've been told is that it's an electric type"  
"that is so cool Daddy do you deal with people from other regions a lot?" an excited Ash inquired as he started bouncing in joy

"not too often, unless it involves electric type pokemon" Surge said as he let the boy bounce in his lap enjoying seeing him express his inner child which he'd been forced to repress before he met him  
Ash looked up as he heard voices approaching the door 

Surge smiled as Bill walked in "Hello Bill it's been a while" he said as he saw the expert carrying a suitcase and being followed by a boy about his baby's age "and hello you must be the young man Elm sent"  
"yes Professor Elm sent me to give you two pokemon" Jimmy said while staring at Ash in surprise 

"ah yes this is Ash" Surge said as he smiled down at his baby "that look suits you" Bill said to the boy with a kind smile "I also have something for you that I think Ash might like"  
Ash blushed at Bill's complement and wondered what both of them had brought

"first the pokemon I should think" Surge said as he turned to the boy that Bill had brought with him  
"come on out" Jimmy commanded as he threw two pokeballs out releasing two Pichus "here they are sir, their names are Spark and Shock the Pichu brothers"

"Based off body shape and their name I'd say pre-evolution of Pikachu, yes?" Surge said as he looked at the cute pokemon "Indeed, which brings me to this" Bill said opening the case to reveal a Pichu suit which matched the cuties "I would like Ash to have this"  
Ash started bouncing with joy saying thank you over and over to Bill, while Jimmy gave a small jealous look 

Bill smiled seeing that and removed one suit to reveal another identical one behind it "don't think I forgot you Jimmy" he said Surge smiled "would you like to try it on now Ash?"  
Ash nodded enthusiastically and quickly jumped up before moving to the suit while Jimmy also picked up the second suit with a slight blush and asked "where can I go change?" 

Surge smiled at him "no need to be shy" he said to the boy as Bill smiled "trust me there's nothing to be embarrassed about"  
Jimmy blushed and looked over to Ash and saw him stripping of the pull up revealing a soft 3 inch cock before sliding the suit on

"don't you look so cute my little boy" Surge said as he looked at Ash in the form fitting and lightly furred suit" and then turned to look at Jimmy "come on, the sooner you change the sooner you and Ash can play" he offered to the boy temptingly  
Jimmy blushed but slowly pulled his clothes off revealing a smooth slightly tan body when he got to his underwear and removed them he showed he was 5 inches soft 

"that's a nice cock you have there" Surge complemented "look Ash he's even bigger than you there" he said pointing out that Jimmy's body was overall more mature than Ash's  
Ash gave an excited sound at the sight of Jimmy but being shy Jimmy quickly pulled the suit on 

"now don't you 2 look so cute" Bill said as he snapped a picture of the boy's "now I'd love to stay and play, but I have some important research to get back to" he said as he closed the suitcase "It was good seeing you" Surge said as he pulled the man into a tight hug "come say goodbye boys"  
Ash bounced over to where Bill was talking and caught something about extras before hugging Bill and saying thanks, While Jimmy walked over and said good bye

Bill left after placing a second suitcase down by the door "now boys what would you like to do?" Surge asked the adorable boys dressed as Pichus  
Ash was the one to answer "I want to have fun Daddy" Jimmy just nodded his head  
Surge smiled and walked over to Ash and cupped the crotch of the suit and fiddled a bit until a slit opened and he pulled Ash's cock free before doing the same for Jimmy  
Jimmy moaned at the touch but did not move while Ash started to hump at his Daddy

"good boy Ash, do as he does Jimmy" Surge said as he rubbed his thumb along the heads of the boy's cocks  
Jimmy gave in and started humping the hand while a quite "Daddy" escaped his lips

"that's it baby, just let go" Surge encouraged the boy as he smiled down at him as he pulled Ash into a kiss  
Jimmy was soon hard as a rock and going weak in the knees from Lt. Surge's touch

Surge smiled and kissed the boy as he had Ash giving both boy's cocks firm squeezes as the humped his hands  
Ash crawled up onto his Daddy's lap and pulled Jimmy up saying "come on big brother"  
"such good boys, cum for Daddy" he said as he worked their shafts as he kissed one then the other   
Neither boy could hold out and so they came together into the jacking hands

Surge smiled "such good boys I have, now clean Daddy's hands and he'll let you play with him" he said to the 2 as he lifted the opposite hands to their mouths so they drank down the other's cum  
Ash quickly started lapping up Jimmy's cum while Jimmy slowly licked the cum off the hand in front of him

"that's it no hurry, Ash likes his treats fast is all" Surge said to Jimmy who was being really shy which he found cute  
When Jimmy finished Ash leaned over to kiss him

Surge smiled and leaned back to watch his boys kiss letting them go for as long as they wanted  
Jimmy slowly grew confident and took control of the kiss until they broke for air

"that was very beautiful boys" Surge said as he ran a hand through each of their hair  
Jimmy answered "thank you Daddy" while blushing

"of course baby" he said as he undid his pants and freed his cock for the boys to play with  
Ash and Jimmy both started licking the shaft while massaging the balls below it

"yeah that's it boys, my babies are so good at sharing" he praised them as he rubbed their heads  
Ash slid one hand down towards Jimmy's ass intent on preparing him to be fucked 

Surge gave Ash a nod seeing what he was doing and knew he would find the hole sown beneath the tail as moaned from their attentions on his cock  
Ash found the hole and rubbed Jimmy's anus making him moan while licking Daddy's shaft

"Just relax Jimmy, Ash is going to prep you for me" Surge said as he rubbed the boy's head encouragingly  
Ash slowly worked Jimmy open and got him ready for Daddy to claim

"alright lay on your back Jimmy" Surge instructed as he moved to one end of the couch making plenty of room for him to do so  
Jimmy did as asked while Ash stood to the side

Surge stroked Jimmy's cock to full hardness before looking at Ash "wanna ride your big brother?"  
Ash nodded his head in confirmation 

Surge motioned him to come over as he lined up his cock with Jimmy's hole  
Ash bounced over and faced his Daddy as he lined his hole up with his Big Brother's cock

Surge slowly pushed into Jimmy's hole and he nodded to Ash to start sliding down  
Jimmy moaned out as he was assaulted from both sides at the same time while Ash moaned at the feeling of a hot cock sinking into him

Surge smiled as he slid further in and watched his baby ride his new son  
Ash quickly started bouncing while Jimmy could only grind his hips lightly

"yeah that's it" Surge groaned out as he bottomed out inside Jimmy as he watched Ash bounce on his brother's cock  
as Ash bounced he leaned up to kiss his Daddy and make out listening to Jimmy's loud moans

Surge started to thrust lightly as he made out with Ash and reached around to play with Jimmy's nipples  
Jimmy moaned and knew he would not last much longer

Surge kept it up as he pulled from the kiss to nibble Ash's neck  
Jimmy moaned out " I am going to Cum Daddy"

"go ahead baby" Surge said as he continued thrusting into the boy  
With their Daddy's permission Jimmy shot his cum into his Baby Brother's bouncing hole

"so tight, gonna fill you up so good" Surge said as he felt his climax approach as Jimmy's hole clenched around his cock  
"Please Daddy fill me up" Begged Jimmy

"here it comes" Surge said as he pushed deep and filled the boy's hole with his thick seed  
Jimmy let out a groan as he was filled and felt his little brother cumming as well 

Surge smiled down at his boys as he checked the suit and saw that they were both clean "alright boys let's get you out of your suits and into some pull ups for nap time" he said to them as he pulled slowly from Jimmy  
The boys quickly removed the suits and stored them away before pulling on pull-ups and following Daddy to bed with four little electric mouses following them

Surge laid down in the middle with a boy on each side as the electric mice laid on his stomach with Raichu on his back Pikachu laying on him and the Pichus curled into his sides


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expands on Ash and Jimmy's relationship and Surge acting as a true Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Jimmy smiled as he helped Ash build the lego replica of their daddy's gym while the chu family played in the other room  
Ash was happy to have a big brother and loved spending time with him when he was not training with Daddy

as he built the battle arena Jimmy's smile fell as he thought about Ash's training his jealousy flaring as he gave the boy a slight glare when he wasn't looking  
As they finished the model Ash pulled Jimmy up saying "let's go get Daddy and show him" while smiling 

Jimmy nodded but as they started to move he swung his leg and 'accidentally' slammed his foot into Ash's balls making him go up onto his toes from the force of the blow  
All Ash could do was collapse and curl up into a ball while loudly sobbing from the pain

Jimmy just stood there smiling cruelly down at the boy as Surge rushed in hearing the sounds of pain and picked Ash up "sh baby, daddy's here" he said as he soothed the boy in his arms  
Ash just held his crotch as he cried in pain

Surge looked angrily at Jimmy "what did you do?" he asked as he continued to comfort Ash rubbing his back as he did so  
Slowly Ash started to hiccup as he stopped crying and instead whimpered against his Daddy

Surge held him as he calmed down "answer me Jimmy, what did you do to Ash?" he said getting angrier at the lack of answer from the boy  
"it was an accident Daddy" Jimmy said in a meek voice secretly very pleased with himself

"Since he won't tell me what happened will you baby?" he asked Ash as he felt Jimmy wasn't telling the whole truth  
"It hurts Daddy" Ash whimpered but believed that it was an accident and did not want to get his brother in trouble

"tell me what happened" Surge said starting to get irritated that neither boy would tell him  
"I accidently kicked him Daddy" Jimmy said trying to sound remorseful and failing  
Surge noticed the tone and set Ash down gently as he grabbed Jimmy's arm and sat on the couch pulling him over his lap and pulling down the back of his pants "from how much he's crying and the tone of your voice, I don't believe that" he said before bringing his hand down on his bare ass

Crying out Jimmy continued to say it was an accident as his cheeks turned red from the spanking  
"Stop.Lying.To.Me." he said punctuating his words with a smack  
with a sharp cry Jimmy finally said "I did it on purpose"

Surge gave one last hard smack before calling Ash over "give him a couple swats, since he hurt you it's only fair"  
Still whimpering in pain Ash nodded his head no, because he loved his family he would not hurt his brother

"do you see that Jimmy, Ash refuses to hurt you" Surge said as he moved him so he was sitting in his lap "so why would you hurt him so bad that he was in that much pain?"  
Finally feeling true guilt Jimmy said in a quiet voice "I was jealous of all the time you spend with him"

"I'm training him so that I have more time away from fighting useless battles" Surge said to the boy "it's not like he's getting special treatment, he's doing actual work" he said as he held Jimmy

All Jimmy could do was look down in shame that he had hurt Ash  
Surge held the boy "as punishment for purposely injuring your brother, you have to wear one of his pull ups without pant's and wet it in front of us" he ordered the boy as he told Ash to go get one from the package on his changing table  
Jimmy nodded his head as he stripped and slid the pull up on 

"Good boy" Surge said as the boy did as told "now go pee pee like a big boy" he said taking on a tone he sometimes used with Ash  
Forcing himself Jimmy let lose a stream of piss and moaned at the warmth

Surge smiled at him "good boy, do you like pissing in your pull up?" he asked the boy as he watched the disposable underwear turn yellow as the boy pissed himself  
With a moan he shook his head no and blushed

Surge chuckled "I thought I told you not to lie" he said jovially but not angry now as he pulled the boy into his lap  
"I don't like the pull up Daddy but I do like the peeing" Jimmy said blushing hard and glad Ash was out of pain now

"oh? well then you have permission to piss in your underwear" Surge said with a kind smile to the boy "fair warning though, they're not as absorbent" he said as he pulled Ash to him as well and had a boy on each knee "now apologize to your brother"  
Jimmy leaned forward to kiss Ash in apology and whisper in his ear "if you want you can pee on me to punish me"

Surge smiled at the brotherly love "what was that?" he asked the boy not having heard what he'd said

Blushing hard Jimmy leaned up and whispered the same thing into Daddy's ear

Surge smiled "do you mean in this?" he asked patting his pull up covered ass "or all over you?"  
With an even harder blush Jimmy responded "All over Daddy"  
"do you want your clothes on or off for it?" he asked his cock hardening at the thought of watching his baby piss on his older brother  
"off Daddy" Jimmy said with certainty 

"okay on the floor" he said as he grabs a plastic sheet from beside the couch and lays it down for him  
Jimmy moved and laid on the sheet so Ash could pee where ever he wanted and opened his mouth wide

"alright baby have at it" Surge said as he helped Ash pull his pants and pull up down and held his cock aiming it for him  
Ash let loose a strong stream as Daddy aimed the stream all over Jimmy's body

Surge's cock hardened as he aimed his baby's cock all over Jimmy soaking the boy with the urine before aiming right at the boy's open mouth  
Jimmy swallowed the urine in his mouth and grew hard at the taste 

seeing Jimmy's tent in the pull up Surge redirects the stream so it hits it soaking the pull up further  
Ash felt his bladder empty out and the stream stopped as he giggled at his big brother

"do you want daddy's piss too?" Surge asked the piss soaked boy as he tucked Ash away

"please Daddy can I swallow your pee" Jimmy begged

"come here boy" he said and pulled his hard cock free  
Jimmy crawled over to his Daddy and sat in between his huge legs

Surge placed the head of his cock in Jimmy's mouth "I'll do this slowly so none spills" he said as he started pissing slowly into the boy's mouth  
Eagerly Jimmy lapped up Surge's piss as it filled his belly up he moaned

"such a good little boy, do you like being your little bro and daddy's urinal?" Surge asked as he continued pissing into the boy's mouth  
Moaning and giving a small nod Jimmy kept sucking and drinking the warm piss

"good boy, from now on when I'm training Ash you'll be everyone's urinal" Surge said hoping his new role would help ease his jealousy  
Jimmy was excited about that as he finished drinking all of Daddy's piss

"would you like that son?" he asked as he rubbed the little dribbles left over the boy's face  
"yes Daddy" Jimmy said and then burped and giggled

"such a good boy you are" Surge said as he rubbed his hand through the boy's soaked hair as he tucked his cock away "now I need to go take care of some things, so play nice and call raichu if you need me" he said as he set Ash down and walked from the room  
Ash looked up and asked in a cute voice "bath?"

Jimmy looked at him "I can take care of that" he said kindly and picked Ash up and carried him to the bathroom grabbing a pull up for Ash and some clothes for them once they were clean  
Ash cuddled up to his brother as he carried him into the Bathroom and started the water running

"I'm really sorry, I have trouble with my emotions" he said as he held his cuddly brother as the tub filled up and helped strip him for the bath  
"it is okay" Ash said as he hugged Jimmy 

Jimmy smiled and hugged his cute baby brother before stopping the water as it reached the right height and dropped his soaked pull up before stepping into the tub with Ash in his arms before sitting them both down the water coming up to just under their chests  
Ash moaned as the warm water covered his body and relaxed 

Jimmy smiled and pulled Ash to him "is there anything you want from me?" he asked still feeling guilty even though Ash had already forgiven him  
"love Me forever" Was all Ash said

Jimmy smiled and squeezed Ash tight "always" he said in a whisper as he held his brother as a tear slipped from his eye at how sweet Ash was "I'll always love you baby bro"  
Ash hugged back both boys unaware that Daddy was watching them through cameras

Surge smiled as he watched the sweet scene and took a screenshot planning to print it out later and have it framed  
The boys finished cleaning and got out of the tub drying off

Surge finished up his work and waited in the playroom for the boys so they could cuddle  
The boys walked into the playroom seeing Surge and running up to him

Surge pulled the boys onto his lap and laid on the couch with the boys laying on his chest "I think we all deserve some cuddle time after all the turmoil we had"  
Ash latched onto the exposed nipple and sucked as he fell asleep content 

Surge pet Ash's head as he slept and sucked on his nipple and ran his fingers through Jimmy's hair as well "do you want to suck daddy's nipple too?" he asked the boy   
Jimmy nodded and moved to take the other nipple in his mouth before falling asleep as well  
Surge smiled as he pet his boy's heads as he dozed off with his boys sucking his nipples  
The sleeping three did not know it but their family was about to grow some more


	4. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING DARK 
> 
> DO NOT COMPLAIN YOU WERE WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a shout out to all my subscribers I am giving away a request to who ever sends me the best idea for a story

Misty was pissed and it was clear on her face as she stormed through Pallet Town towards Ash's home  
Delilah hummed as she cleaned up her house happy but a bit lonely

Misty walked up to the door and knocked loudly on it as she stewed in her anger  
Quickly Delilah moved and opened the door seeing a young red head she said "yes may I help you" while smiling 

"Delia Ketchum?" she asked making sure she got the right house as she schooled her face into a calm look  
"yes" Delilah said with a little worry about why this girl was here

"I wish to speak with you about your son Ash" she said a flash of anger on her face as she said the name  
"is he okay, has something happened to him?" Delilah asked in a bit of a panic at the thought of something happening to her baby

"he should be fine, it's more of what he's done to me" Misty said concocting a story as she spoke with the women  
"what did he do?" looking perplexed and relieved Delilah asked as she invited the girl inside to sit down

"A few months ago he 'borrowed' my bike and got it destroyed" she said starting with the truth "since then I've been traveling with him, a few days ago he ditched me and another traveling companion for no reason and told me he was never going to buy me the replacement he promised"  
"I see do you know where he is right now I will go and take care of this personally" Delilah said mad that Ash would treat a female like that

"last I saw him he was at the gym headed by Lt. Surge" she said smirking internally as she knew she'd gotten the women  
"what" scream Delilah as she rushed to grab her coat and pulled Misty to the door to leave

Misty gaped as she was pulled from the house not getting what was wrong with what she said but glad she'd gotten Ash in trouble and once outside she headed off on her own  
Delilah made her way as fast as she could to Surge's gym intent on having words with him and taking her baby back

Surge meanwhile was relaxing and watching Ash and Jimmy play glad they'd settled their differences  
Delilah arrived at the gym and bust in screaming for Surge to come out

Surge jolted and told the boys to keep playing as he went out to deal with whoever it was stopping short when he saw her "what are you doing here?" he asked with a straight face  
"where is my Son" Delilah snarled loudly 

"Wait son?" he asked confused as he was unaware she'd had a son  
"Ash, we had a deal you got Red and Ritchie while I kept Ash" Delilah raged not aware that all three mentioned boys where in hearing distance 

"you mean that the Ash I have here is our Ash?" he asked not having recognized the boy at all  
"yes you idiot he is our son" screamed Delilah in frustration at not having enough attention paid to her not knowing she was scaring Ash and making all of the older boys mad for different reasons  
"you need to calm down" Surge said noticing Ash in the doorway and seeing the fright on his face "besides he's old enough to decide for himself"  
Delilah turned red and slapped Surge across the face as hard as she could 

Surge stayed calm "Ash come out here" he said as he looked over at the boy seeing that he was still only in a t-shirt and his pull ups before turning back to the angry women  
Looking on in disbelief Delilah turned on Ash and said "young man go get dressed right now we are leaving"

"no it's his choice now not yours and not mine" Surge said as he looked at his son in a new but no less caring way  
Delilah said "he will choose his mother of course" while glaring at Surge and motioning Ash to move and follow her orders

"I'm asking his opinion not yours, and if you really cared you'd stop trying to decide for him" Surge said to her starting to get irritated with her attitude  
Ash moved towards Surge and stood beside him hugging his leg and snuggling his face into Surge's side

Surge carded his fingers through Ash's hair "looks like he wants to stay with me" he said as he looked at her with a blank face  
Delilah blew up and started cussing before stomping over intent on taking Ash after slapping him for not obeying 

Surge grabbed her arm and was about to slap her when Red and Ritchie entered "don't bother dad mom isn't worth it" Red said glaring at her angrily as he and his brother walked over to them  
Ash collapsed to the ground and started crying curling in on himself trying to block it all out

Ritchie hurried over and cradled Ash while Surge and Red stood between Delilah and the boy "I think it'd be best if you left now" Surge said as he stared down at her rage flashing like lightning behind his eyes  
Delilah stood tall and said "he is mine I am not leaving" ignoring that Ash was in distress and panicking 

"Yes you are, you're not welcome in my gym" Surge said while Red glared at his mother "besides Ash is old enough to decide for himself and was legally aloud to do what he wanted the moment he got his trainer license as you well know" he told his mother as Ritchie continued to comfort his younger brother  
after much arguing Ash was moved away to the bedroom where it was dark and quiet as he had cried himself to sleep 

Ritchie agreed to stay with him so that Surge and Red could continue to deal with the angry women  
Delilah was finally forced to leave but she screamed "you can have the little Bastard I no longer care" loud enough that Ash could hear it as she left never looking back

Surge looked after the women wondering what had changed her so while Red looked at her wondering how that women had raised the sweet child that Surge had told him and Ritchie about which caused them to travel home  
Ash slept restlessly while Jimmy got to know his new brothers and let Daddy no he was slightly jealous that he was the only one not his real son

Surge told Jimmy that blood didn't decide whether he was his son or not and he loved him just the same while he kept a close eye on the sleeping Ash  
Jimmy saw Pikachu curl up with Ash as well as the Pichus before laughing as he noticed something

"what so funny" Ritchie asked him as he looked over at Ash  
Jimmy pointed to all three pikachus before saying "you all ended up with pikachus even though Ash did not know" ending with a loving smile

both Ritchie and Red laughed as well while Surge gave a light chuckle "and you have a pair of pichus, so it looks like our family has a nice theme to it" the man said as he ruffled Jimmy's hair  
Suddenly Ash's bag started wiggling and 5 pokeballs fell out trying to open 

Surge noticed this and opened them freeing Ash's pokemon  
Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree appeared before rushing to Ash

Surge and the boys watched on wondering what was up with the pokemon and why they were all converging on the restless boy  
they all curled around and on top of him keeping him warm and safe 

"Amazing" Ritchie said as he saw Ash's sleep ease out and the boy start to rest easy as the pokemon cuddle piled on him  
while everyone else talked Ash slowly started to wake up but he was different now 

Red noticed first and came over to the slowly waking boy "hey sleepy head how are you doing?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to the boy  
"who awe you?" Ash asked in a childish voice with a lisp that was from his youth 

Surge's eyes widened at the change and cursed Delilah in his head "I'm your big brother Red" Red said to the boy talking in a tone that he used when dealing with younger kids and baby pokemon as he gently rubbed Ash's head  
"Wed?" Ash asked cutely before seeing the pokemon and running to play with them giggling and laughing

"yeah I'm Red" he sad with a sad look when the boy wasn't looking Jimmy coming over to play with Ash so the older males could talk  
Ash immediately latched onto Jimmy saying "Jimmy pway" 

"yeah I'll play with you Ash" he said while Surge explained that before Ash had been acting more like a toddler and seemed to have regressed due to his mother's actions and words earlier  
Ash ran around playing with the pokemon before he accidently rubbed his hand over Charmanders crotch causing his cock to slid out  
"char" it said as it tried to hide it's obvious and decently sized 5 inch cock  
"what that?" Ash asked as he moved his face closer to see more clearly and felt the urge to lick it 

Charmander went to move away only for Pikachu to make him stay put  
It turned out that the act of sucking brought back some of Ash's memories so he eagerly sucked on Charmander using the tricks he had learned to make him cum fast 

"AH~" the charmander cried out only Ash understanding as his seed was drank down the rest only hearing "char~"  
Ash moaned at the familiar taste and said "thank you" like a good boy and smiling up at his family

The others smiled at Ash, Jimmy chuckling a little while Squirtle came over his own 5 incher standing proud and ready to give the boy more poke seed  
Eagerly Ash latched on while listening to his family praise him

"Such a good boy you are" Surge said while the others said similar just calling him baby brother instead while the squirtle rubbed it's hand on Ash's head encouragingly  
Ash worked hard and ended up sucking off all of his pokemon in a row giggling as he could now understand their voices 

His pokemon all eagerly talked with the boy while his family praised him for being such a good boy  
Ash felt an itch and said "empty Daddy" with his face scrunched up

"what's empty baby?" Surge asked the boy kindly  
"butt" Ash said while wiggling out of his pull up and showing a winking hole to his family

Red looked at his dad and getting a nod moved over to Ash pulling down his pants to reveal his hard 9 incher and aimed it at his brother's hole "ready baby?" he asked Ash  
Nodding his head Ash called out "weady Wed" in excitement 

Red smiled at how cute he sounded before slowly pushing into Ash's winking hole  
Ash moaned and pushed back towards his brother's cock

"so tight baby" Red said as he easily slid into Ash's tight hole  
Ash wiggled around and moaned as he was filled with his brother and slowly he returned to his normal mind as he was fucked 

Red kept going enjoying the feel of his brother's tight hole on his cock "so good" he praised Ash  
Ash groaned as he approached his orgasm and tightened his hole around his brother

Red moaned at the feeling and fucked Ash a little harder as his hole brought him closer to climax with each thrust  
Ash leaned back to kiss Red as he rode out his orgasm 

Red kissed him as he came his cum pumping into Ash's hole  
Ash moaned out as he was filled and said "thank you Red" surprising his family

"back to normal are we?" Red asked with a smirk "looks like all you needed was big bros cock" he teased him  
Giggling Ash heard all of his pokemon call out about how they helped and talk to Ash but it was Bulbasaur that was the funniest mother henning everyone 

Red pulled out of Ash and gave his ass a light smack to make his hole tighten  
Ash moaned and stood up to walk to his family hugging them all

when he got to Ritchie the boy pulled him into his lap "so we haven't been introduced, I'm your other brother Ritchie"  
Ash leaned forward and kissed Ritchie feeling his hard cock

Ritchie kissed back and reached down to grope Ash's ass as he pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth

Wiggling around Ash moaned out as he was groped   
Ritchie reached down and undid his pants freeing his 8 inch cock "wanna ride me baby?"  
Ash quickly slid his hole to the tip before pushing down and moaning out

Ritchie moaned as Ash slid down onto his cock "so good" he moaned out  
Bouncing hard Ash made out with Ritchie as he felt his nipples stiffen 

Ritchie slid a hand to his right nipple and pinched and twisted it as Ash bounced on his lap as he kissed him gently  
Moaning out Ash broke the kiss and said "Close"

"go ahead baby" Ritchie said as he thrust up into Ash's hole as he bounced on him

Not holding back Ash shot his load onto his own stomach causing his hole to squeeze his brother's cock  
"yeah, that's it here.I.Cum" Ritchie moaned out as he shot his own load into him mixing with Red's  
Ash sighed as he was filled with his brother's cum and moved to lay on the bed exhausted   
Red and Ritchie laid down beside him as Jimmy grabbed a fresh pull up and slid it onto Ash and laid down on them as the pokemon piled around them Surge smiled at them "alright you guys rest up, Red you're in charge" he said as he went off to do some of his paperwork


	5. Big Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning major Dark this is not a nice chapter head my warning

Surge smiled as he watched Ash play until he heard his pocket link go off "hello" he said as he answered "Spark?! wow slow down, what happened?" he said as he tried to calm his brother "I'll be right there" he said and hung up "boys get packing and do it quick!" he ordered as he rushed off to do the same

 

Ash was worried but did as his daddy commanded and backed a bag with Jimmy while Red rushed to talk to their Dad to find out what was wrong. Surge was throwing his clothes into a bag as he made flight arrangements holding the phone with his shoulder and talking fast "yes 5 tickets to Alola...I don't care what class it's an emergency!" he shouted at the person on the other end

 

Red stood at the door and asked "what is wrong with Uncle Sparks?" in worry but not having to pack since his bag was still packed. "Ethan has been kidnapped" Surge said after hanging up as he zipped up his bag and headed over to Red on his way to check on Ash and Jimmy, the boys moved fast and were quickly seated on the plane.

"Now this is important, Ethan was kidnapped by Alola's local gang Team Skull we'll be looking as soon as we get there" he said as he ran his hands through his hair from the stress "someone will take our bags to Spark's place so don't worry once we're off the plane"

"we should split up Daddy, to cover more ground" Ash suggested shocked he had an Uncle and cousin.

"Smart thinking, you all have your poke' coms yes?" he asked as he sat back with a sigh. The boys nodded and mentally prepared themselves to split up and search for their cousin. The plane landed sooner as he'd pulled some strings for them to fly faster than normal

"now remember call as soon as you've found him" Surge said as they got their bags and headed out passing them off to a uniformed man next to a tall and lean blonde man who looked on the verge of a panic attack "Sparky calm down we'll find him" Surge said kissing his brother's forehead

 

Ash blushed as he saw how handsome his uncle was and did not see a man in a dark outfit spying on them."Alright we all know the plan, lets get searching" Surge said giving his brother's shoulder one last squeeze before they split up.

 

Ash quickly made his way to search for his cousin unaware he was being followed, none of his family noticed it either. The man followed Ash his skull scarf over his face waiting until he was far from the others before pouncing knocking the boy out and carrying him off not noticing the pikachu that saw it all as he headed to where they had the other boy that they had kidnapped.

 

The pikachu was a pokemon that had been abandoned by a grunt he quickly found the scent of the boys sire. The grunt chuckled as he joined his fellows who were stripping the other boy who was struggling trying to get away. Ash was tossed down hard enough that it jolted him awake and he panicked when he saw his cousin being stripped.

 

The grunt had tied Ash's arms and legs so he couldn't get away as the other 4 finished stripping Ethan. "Look boys I found his cousin, he can watch while we punish this bitch" he said as he walked over and smacked Ethan hard across the face with a loud slap.

 

"Stop" screamed Ash wanting to protect Ethan unaware that his family was bulldozing through the grunts to find the boys. "No" the grunt said with a chuckle and punched Ethan this time breaking his nose, as another grunt started punching his stomach over and over, while a third started biting along his neck roughly leaving bite marks that bled.

 

Tears started pouring down Ash's face and he begged for them to stop.  
but they didn't as bruises formed on Ethan's body and the one behind him pulled down his pants revealing a 7 inch cock which throbbed hard before he rammed it in hard Ethan's screams of pain showing how much it hurt as it no doubt tore his hole  
"Why?" Ash asked as he saw his cousin being raped by the grunts, wishing they would stop.

"well you see little boy" one grunt said as one continued punching his stomach as the one continued ramming hard and fast into Ethan's ass wrecking it "that bitch's father has been making trouble for us so we're taking it out on his precious son" he said with a demented grin. Ash continued to beg while Ethan also begged for them to stop, and Ash struggled against the bonds that hed him.

they just laughed as the one fucking him finished and puled out the next one 9 inches slammed right in using Ethan's blood and the previous grunts cum as lube he was able to pound hard even though the boy's hole was still quite tight as the one stopped punching his stomach and instead grabbed his cock and squeezed it painfully hard causing it to bruise turning a bright unnatural red color. Ethan passed out from the pain as he was abused while Ash continued to beg.

the grunts all had a turn the others being sized 8, 10 and 11 inches before they continued going making his hole a total sloppy mess as his hole gaped before they dropped him to the ground "look little boy at your cousin's slutty hole as it leaks our seed"  
"Please let him go" Ash begged worried only about his cousin.

"aww how sweet, maybe you should take care of him" the one said cruelly as he dragged Ash over and shoved his face into Ethan's hole splattering their jizz all over his face making all the grunts laugh  
Ash struggled as his face was forced down and he could taste the grunts seed and his cousins blood.

"eat it or we'll do the same to you" one threatened waggling his still hard cock to prove his point  
Scared Ash did as commanded and cleaned his cousin of the cum filling him up.

the grunts laughed and circled Ash aiming their cocks and as one let loose with strong streams of piss soaking him quickly and seemingly without end

Ash gagged as he was soaked in urine when suddenly the door was knocked off of it's hinges.  
The grunts startled their piss flying everywhere coating each other as well as Ash and Ethan  
Four shapes rushed into the room and knocked the grunts away before the boys family rushed in.

the grunts were knocked out and Ethan awoke shivering and whimpering in pain as Spark rushed to him and gathered him into his arms while Surge did the same with Ash "are you okay?" he asked as he watched his brother rock his nephew back and forth comforting the bawling boy  
Ash stretched his arms out towards his cousin wanting to help him, tears still in his eyes. The four pokemon sitting on the knocked out grunts where Sparks' Jolteon, Surge's Raichu, Red's Ivysaur, and Ritchie's Charmander.

Surge carried Ash to Ethan and watched as his nephew latched onto his son nuzzling his neck as he cried into his shoulder with Spark rubbing Ethan's back while he did the same with Ash while Red, Jimmy, and Ritchie tied up the downed grunts stripping them of their clothes as a small form of revenge  
Ash curled up with Ethan and they both passed out feeling safe.

"this is gonna take time to heal" Surge said sadly "we'll stay here for a bit, but you two should come back with us" he said as he kissed Spark's forehead as they held the boys between them  
Ash stayed curled around Ethan when they were laid in bed and everyone went to sleep drained 4 figures appeared in the boys room.  
They looked down at the boy's sadly before glowing balls formed before them two entering the boys relaxing and healing any and all injuries while the other two revealed wristbands with a yellow and green gem the yellow one going around Ash's wrist and the green around Ethan's  
even though the pain was gone the two stayed curled together till they were awoken by the shout of surprise the next morning.

Spark's saw the bands and let out a yell of surprise "holy Arceus those are Z-crystals!" he shouted waking the whole house  
Jumping up Ethan found the pain gone and was amazed smiling brightly before stealing a kiss from Ash, and saying "thank you"

Spark was surprised at how easily Ethan stood "the Tapu must have healed you when they gave you those" he said in sudden realization as Surge burst in and stopped short seeing his nephew standing without any signs of pain  
Ash blushed and looked confused which just made him even more adorable to his family.

Spark chuckled and explained about the Tapu and how they were the guardian pokemon of the Alolan islands and about the amazing power they granted to worthy trainers  
Ash was excited and asked if he could catch some pokemon. Eager to make new friends as pikachu was let out of the pokeball another pikachu entered the room.

"ah yes, allow me to introduce this pikachu" Spark said as he picked it up and carried it to the bed "he saw you get taken Ash and led us to you two"  
Ethan and Ash both scooped up the pikachu and hugged him unaware of the look a like peering through the window with tears in it's eyes.

Surge saw it however and smiled walking over and opening the window while Spark watched the boys thank their little hero who soaked up their attention  
Seeing the sad pokemon Ash rushed over and wiped away his tears before hugging him tight.

"Mimi!" it cried out in surprise but nuzzled into Ash "that's a mimikyu they're not very common" Spark said as he watched the boy comfort the sad pokemon  
A few loud rumbles sounded throughout the room making the boys blush and the two new pokemon as well.

Spark and Surge laughed before leading the motley crew down to the dining room where a breakfast spread was set up for them  
Ash and Ethan sat with their pokemon on their laps so they could share the food easily.

as they ate they discussed what they would do that day as a family all just happy Ethan and Ash were okay


	6. Chapter 6

Ash was enjoying his time in aloha, he got to meet his cousin and have fun with his Pokemon along with his new Mimikyu it was great and it was grand. Right now the family was having some private bonding time  
Spark had led the whole family to a private beach where no one would bother them, so they had all forgone wearing swimming suits.

Ash giggled as he and Jimmy kissed their cocks rubbing together, while Ritchie and Ethan started to kiss and jack each other off, all of them putting on a show for the older males  
Spark's body showed how often he visited the beach as it was perfectly tan with not a single Tan line on him, he was stroking his 12 inch cock and chatting with his Brother and oldest Nephew.

Ash moaned as Jimmy gently pushed him back onto the sand and went down on his cock making Ash moan. Ritchie and Ethan noticed this and grinned and both crawled over to them and Ritchie started sucking off Jimmy while Ethan sucked him off  
"Looks like the boys want to play should we join in" Red asked the older two.

Ash moaned as he moved over to Ethan's cock and started to suck him off completing their sucking circle  
Moving over Surge picked Ethan up while Red got Jimmy and Spark took Ash and Ritchie.

All the younger boys moaned in disappointment as they were pulled off each other's cocks  
Chuckling each older male showed the boys their hard cocks and said "go ahead"

The younger boys all moaned with glee as they each went and started sucking and licking their daddies cocks, each one wanting to taste their daddies milk so badly while their own cocks leaked pre onto the sand  
Spark pulled Ash up to make out as Ritchie sucked him, he said "I can not wait to try my youngest nephew, you are too cute little Ash"

Ash blushed cutely at his uncles words as they made his cock twitch. He leaned forward and kissed his uncle humphing his cock against his body, Ritchie not one to be out done licked and sucked on Spark's cock and moved down towards his ball's taking one into his mouth  
Spark moaned and slid a finger into Ash intent on preparing him for some old fAshioned loving.

Ash's gave a pleasuRed moan as he gasped and pushed back on the finger in his ass his cock rubbing against his abs smearing precum all over them making them glisten in the light. 

With Red the boy was moaning as Jimmy worked his mouth over his cock  
Surge was busy Rimming Ethan and making him moan and beg for more.

Ash looked over and saw Ethan getting his hole licked and whimpeRed as he pressed back in the finger in his ass trying to make it hit his sweet spot  
Smirking Spark aimed and started working Ash's prostate.

Ash screamed and rode the finger in his ass his cock leaking like a river of ore cum  
"Ritchie do you want to ride me first or After Ash?" Spark asked as he saw Red fucking Jimmy and Surge letting Ethan ride him.

Ritchie smirked up at Spark. "After I wanna suck Ash's cock" he said giving Sparks cock a long lick  
Laying back Spark moved Ash down and lined his cock up while pulling Ritchie to sit on his face.

Ash moaned as he pushed himself down on Sparks cock the fat head piercing his hole, Ritchie moaned as Sparks tongue lapped at his own hole as he jerked himself off  
Spark was in heaven having one Nephew ride his cock and the other riding his face.

Ethan screamed in pleased as he fucked himself on surges cock his own bouncing around slapping against his stomach  
Red was power lifting Jimmy on his cock.

Jimmy was lost in pleasure as he was fucked his tongue hung out his mouth,me had cum long ago as his cock was shooting splurge after splurge of cum form it draining his balls dry as his inner walls squeezed Reds cock  
The Family was bonding and showing love.

Ash moaned as he felt himself reaching his peak. "Uncle! I'm..im" Ash tried to say as he bounced up and down on the thick cock inside of him, across from him Ritchie was reaching his peak as well  
Spark was just as close, His hips slammed up into Ash.

Ash moaned as the Sparks cock hit his sweet spot. "Uncle!" He cried as he came his cum spraying across Sparks body and some landing on his own. Across from him Ritchie screamed as well as he came his cum spraying across Sparks body and hitting Ash pelting him with his seed  
Spark moaned and filled Ash with cum, while hearing Surge do the same to Ethan.

Ethan moaned as he felt surges cum fill him his own orgasm rocking his own body as he came his cum shooting onto surges muscles  
Switching up the boys spent the rest of the day enjoying all three long hard cocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any thoughts you have


End file.
